


The Last Duel

by AndyHood



Series: Star Wars One-Shots [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Episode: s03e20 Twin Suns, Lightsaber Battles, Other, old enemies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 06:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10380288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyHood/pseuds/AndyHood
Summary: Maul thoughts as he fights his old enemy one last time.*Spoilers for Twin Suns*





	

Maul studied the old man that was before him. If it wasn’t for the familiar force presence Maul knew instantly was Kenobi’s, Maul wouldn’t have recognized him. But it was Kenobi, and if there was one thing Maul knew about the _N_ oble Jedi was that he wouldn’t be hiding on this backward planet if there wasn’t a reason. Something important or else Maul would have gotten his revenge earlier.

“No you are here to protect something…or someone!”                

The words had the desired effect, Kenobi’s control faulted and Maul was able to sense a bright presence in the Force, brighter than any he had ever sensed before. Kenobi’s control snapped back, and the Force presence was shielded once more.

In the same smooth movement Kenobi drew his lightsaber and ignited it.

Maul had to appreciate Obi-Wan as he fell into his traditional Sorsou stance. Here was a worthy opponent. Ever since the destruction of the Jedi, Maul had fought many sub-par fighters, even the Jedi wannabe’s and his apprentice lacked the finesse the old Jedi Masters had.

Maul drew his own weapon and ignited his lightstaff one blade at a time. He gave it a twirl, showing his finesse with his own chosen weapon.

For a moment the two stared at each other. One didn’t have to consult the Force to know that at the end of this duel, only one would be left standing.

Maul moved first, spinning his lightstaff he lunged at Kenobi.

The duel was nothing like the duels the two had in the past. Both were old, older than what their actual ages were. There were no fancy jumps no fancy lightsaber work.

Maul had expected the duel nevertheless to last long, but just moments after it had begun it was over. In one simple stroke Kenobi had cut his lightstaff in half and with it Maul’s will to live.

His hate for Kenobi had given Maul strength to live, after being cut in half and all these years in exile. Maul had saved his strength and his anger so that one day he would finally be able to kill Kenobi. To satisfy his need for revenge against the person who took away his life, and his place by his Master’s side.

But after all these years, Obi-Wan had defeated him once again. This desert rat, who probably hadn’t seen battle with a lightsaber since the day the Republic fell.

Maul crumpled like a puppet’s whose strings had been cut. He expected to fall heavily onto the desert floor. But was surprised when Obi-Wan caught him and lowered him to the ground. If it was Maul, he would have let Obi-Wan fall to the ground and die. However Kenobi gentle cradled him, trying to give him comfort in his final moments. It was a weakness one could expect from a Jedi, yet Maul couldn’t find it in himself to complain.

“Is it…is it the Chosen One?” demanded Maul breathing heavily.

Kenobi lifted his shielding and Maul once again felt the presence of a small sun. It was so bright, so powerful, and so young. A boy. Maul couldn’t help but feel the irony. On Tatooine, there is always two suns. Maul had felt the first one during his first confrontation with Master Jinn, and he had lived long enough to sense the second one. His journey had begun with the Master and ended with the Apprentice here on the sands of this worthless planet.

 “He is,” confirmed Kenobi.

It was strange but Kenobi seemed sad.

“He will avenge us,” said Maul hoarsely, both the Jedi and the Sith. Kenobi’s grip tightened on him almost as if trying to ground him. They both knew that time was short.

The Jedi and Sith were the last two of the old guard. They had fought against each other most of their lives and it was finally at the end. They were a pair of old soldiers that lost their uses long ago. They were what remained of a time that most people had forgotten about. Maul had heard the whispers, people had already forgotten about the Jedi and the Sith. They were just stories told to children at bedtime. He almost felt sorry for Kenobi, being forced to live on when so much of their world had been forcibly forgotten. Both had been born in the Golden Age of the Republic, and had seen the end of an Age. Maul’s only regret was that he wouldn’t be here to see the dawn of a new Age, to finally see the end of the man he once called Master and his second rate puppet. But he had to now before he died, that it wasn’t all in vain, that this boy would bring an end to this Empire.

“He will,” assured Kenobi gently.

Maul sighed, his soul could finally rest with the knowledge Palpatine would fall someday. The Force beckoned at him to come, and he gladly followed it’s call. Between one moment and the next, Maul breathed his last breath and became one with the Force.

Obi-Wan gently closed the eyes of the Zabrak. Maul’s life had been filled with hate, pain, and loss. He had suffered so much in his painful existence, but finally he was at peace.

Logic would say that Obi-Wan should be happy that his old enemy was finally dead, one who had been responsible for so much pain. However he could only feel sadness as he gently laid the Zabrak down. He would honor his fellow Force user and give him the burial he deserved.

It took him hours to find enough fuel, but eventually he found enough to build a decent burial pyre. He then took the cloak off his own back and wrapped Maul in it, a makeshift shroud. Obi-Wan made sure to put the Warriors lightsabers in his hands before setting him on top of the pyre.

Obi-Wan lit the pyre with his lightsaber and then stood back to watch the flames consume the last piece of a bygone time. The Force seemed to mourn this fact as well as it sang sadly around the pyre.

“Be at peace Maul,” he whispered, surprised when a few tears escaped his eyes. After everything between Maul and he, he couldn’t help but mourn. He had been the last, well besides Yoda, who remembered and now Obi-Wan was alone with Maul’s dying words.

_He will avenge us._

The last human Jedi Master looked up to the twin moons. Someday Luke would defeat the Emperor, and then at last the Jedi and a few Sith would be avenged.

But for now Obi-Wan had a duty to protect the boy until he was ready to handle this destiny, and he would not fail it.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic demanded me to write it after seeing the duel. Hoped you enjoyed!


End file.
